


Obligation

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Episode: s02e02 Dance Dance Resolution, Ethical Dilemmas, Ethics, Flash Fic, Gen, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Chidi has to make a decision





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Obligation"

Chidi stared at his chalkboard. Technically, he had a moral obligation to help this Eleanor person. She needed his help, and according to Janet he was uniquely qualified to help her. And also the only one who could. It was a classic Deontological example.

On the other hand, what if her being here ruined the Good Place for everyone else? Then it would be better for her to be discovered quickly and taken out of the Neighborhood. It was like the Trolley Problem thought experiment. Would sacrificing Eleanor save a greater number of people here?

If that was the case, then Chidi had an obligation to tell Michael about her. His obligation to the community was greater than his obligation to a single person.

But at the same time, if he did reveal Eleanor to Michael, that would unequivocally lead to pain in the Bad Place for her, meaning that he was in a moral dilemma in which neither course of action would have an ethically acceptable result.

Oh, Chidi had a stomach ache.


End file.
